


The Melody Of The Heart

by FangurlWot



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, Wholesome, i wish it was canon tho ;-;, non-canon AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 18:04:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14117931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangurlWot/pseuds/FangurlWot
Summary: A Short Oneshot Of Kaede And Rantaro Coz Class Is Boring





	The Melody Of The Heart

Kaede Akamatsu was a highschooler.

But not just any highschooler, because she had an ultimate talent.

Kaede was the ultimate pianist, and boy did she love piano!

Every day and night she’d get lost in her own melodies.

So much so that sometimes she forgets to eat or sleep.

But one day that all changed, when she started attending hopes peak academy.

Her new found friends changed something inside of her. And new melodies began to play in her heart.

The tunes could be as violent as Miu or as soft as Shuichi. But one in particular stood out the most.

There was a boy. Rantaro Amami. Who made her heart play a mysterious melody, and her stomach fill with butterflies.

Kaede had never felt this feeling before and she wasn’t quite sure how to feel about it.

The boy was one of her close friends and they’d often hang out together, during and after school.

Rantaro was oddly fascinated by her pianist skills and enjoyed listening to her music.

So each day after school they’d play the piano, get dinner, then play some more.

As each day passed the melody in Kaede’s heart grew louder, and louder until it felt as though it was thudding through her chest.

On the night of their graduation, Rantaro was not there to participate.

He’d left to continue his search for his lost sister a week or so earlier.

Although the boy was not physical with her, the tune would always play in her heart, to sooth her mind.

As the graduation party began to wrap up, Kaede left a slice of cake on a small paper plate for Rantaro to eat. That is if he returns.

Kaede returned home that night feeling rather depressed, and began to pack her bags to leave her hopes peak home.

As she lay on the couch that night wondering where her friend had disappeared to, she was interrupted by a sudden knock at the door.

The blonde girl answered by quickly opening the door. To be surprised by her lost friend.

Rantaro smiled at her, holding the paper plate with the contents still on it.

She invited him inside worrisomely as he looked quite cold.

As they spoke of random nonsense, the clock marched forward. As time would never stand still.

The green haired boy told her that he would have to leave once more to find his younger sibling.

Kaede looked down and sighed dejectedly, but after she did so he reassured her with his ideals for the future.

They both agreed to spend the night together and hopefully the rest of their lives.

The melody in her heart grew everyday, only growing stronger and giving her the courage she needed to get by.

At each and every concert and each other day, that melody would play and sooth her soul.

It will be in her heart forevermore.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed, I’m honestly so bored in class I’m about to start writing more oneshots lol.


End file.
